Most Troublesome
by Autumn-is-beautiful
Summary: "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled. "Crybaby." Temari retorted. ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Shikamaru slouched into the Hokage's office. Given the choice, he would much rather be asleep. But he wasn't given the choice. "Shikamaru." Came the voice of the Hokage.

"Yeah?"

"I have an assignment for you."

Shikamaru just looked at Tsunade through half-lidded eyes, aware that the Hokage would continue, whether he said anything or not.

"You are to be the escort of Temari of the sand while she is in Konoha."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I asked why she needs an escort. She has been in Konoha before, and I doubt that she's forgotten how to get around."

"Because, she is an ambassador from Suna, and she will be treated as such. And who knows, maybe she'll even find a way to motivate you."

Shikamaru just sighed, resigned to his fate. It would be too troublesome to argue, and the outcome would be the same. He would still be stuck as Temari's escort.

"She will be arriving at the west gate in half an hour. You are dismissed."

_It figures I would have to be her escort. She's the only woman even more troublesome than my mother._

Shikamaru headed for the gate after leaving the Hokage tower. If he got there early, he would have time for a nap before Temari arrived.

* * *

He was rudely awakened by being poked by a fan. "Troublesome woman." He grumbled.

"Crybaby." She taunted. Shikamaru should have known that Temari was never going to let him live down that incident at the hospital. It was one of the things that made her so troublesome.

"I have to be your escort. Again."

"Oh, poor Shikamaru, am I unbearably _troublesome_?" she taunted.

He sighed. "Why don't I show you to your rooms, and you can take a nap or something?"

"I have to let the Hokage know I'm here, then I want something to eat, then, maybe, I'll sleep."

He sighed again. "Troublesome woman." He muttered.

"What did you call me?" Temari demanded, voice sharp.

Shikamaru's brain scrambled for an answer that wouldn't make her attack him with her giant fan. "Uh, I said _wonderful_ woman." His face turned red from embarrassment at not being able to come up with anything more believable to placate the angry sand kunoichi with.

Temari, noticing his blush cooed in a sing-song voice. "_Someone_ has a crush on me." As she pinched his cheek, hard, and turned around, striding towards the Hokage tower.

"I do not!"

"_Riiight."_

* * *

Shikamaru was slouched once more in the Hokage's office, watching lazily as the two troublesome blondes talked.

"Temari, you don't have anything else planned for today, but you will be expected at the council meeting tomorrow morning, at nine. Shikamaru can keep you occupied, I trust." Tsunade pointed out, a slight smirk on her face, knowing how much the lazy genius would grumble.

"Right. Shika, c'mon. Let's go get some food."

'_Shika?'_ Tsunade thought.

"**Shika?**" he demanded as they exited the office.

"Aww, you look so cute when you're annoyed." Temari commented, enjoying the power she had over him.

"How long are you here for?" he asked, a hint of desperation in his voice.

"As long as I need to." Temari replied smugly. "Now, let's get some food, Crybaby."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. As her guide, it was duty to stay with her, no matter how troublesome she was. "What do you want for lunch." He grumbled.

"How about ramen? Gaara told me to say hello to Naruto, and he might be there."

"He'll probably be there. If he could, he would live at Ichiraku's."

Temari grabbed his hand and dragged him in the direction of the ramen stand complaining "Get a move on, lazy ass. I'm hungry."

"If you know where Ichiraku's is, why do you need me to be your guide? I don't think being dragged around like a rag doll was in the job description."

"Too bad, you're stuck with me."

_Don't I know it._

"I want the Miso ramen." Temari told the girl at the counter. "Whatcha want, Shika?"

"Shika?" their waitress asked. "How sweet! You brought your girlfriend for ramen!"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's far too troublesome." Temari elbowed him in the ribs, shooting him a deadly glare. Shikamaru sighed. "I'll take a bowl of miso ramen as well."

"They'll be right out!"

"You keep calling me troublesome!" Temari accused.

Shikamaru just looked at her like 'No duh. That's because you are.'

"You haven't even seen me at my most troublesome!"

_And I pray I never will._

"Here is your ramen. Enjoy!"

Shikamaru was glad of the distraction that the food provided. The last thing he needed was for Temari to decide she had to prove that she was nowhere close to being as troublesome as she could. Trying to distract her, he asked. "So, is your ramen good?"

She nodded happily as she slurped her noodles. Swallowing, she said. "We don't have any place like Ichiraku's in Suna." A few minutes later she wondered aloud. "I wonder where Naruto is."

"Maybe he's finally realized that Hinata likes him. She's not troublesome, unlike someone I know." Shikamaru said slyly.

Temari smacked the top of his head with her hand. "Jerk. Just for that, I'm going to make you entertain me now, instead of taking a nap like you wanted."

Sigh. _Troublesome woman._

* * *

Temari threw up her hands in disgust. She had just lost at Shogi to Shikamaru. Again. For the ninth time. In a row. "I give up!"

_Finally._ "Does that mean that you acknowledge my superiority?" Shikamaru asked, smirking openly.

"Get out!"

_With pleasure. _Shikamaru's plan had worked to perfection. He had done his duty, escorting and entertaining Temari until she dismissed him. Now he had the rest of the day free to laze and watch the clouds without having to deal with that troublesome woman. _Perfect._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto, and I doubt that will change.

* * *

The sky was a pale blue, the clouds hanging low in the sky, pristine and puffy, perfect for looking for shapes in. A lone bee buzzed somewhere in the background, and the breeze was a feather light touch. Shikamaru's eyes drooped as the sun gently warmed him…

"Shikamaru, you lazy ass!"

Shikamaru opened his eyes, stifling a groan at the kunoichi who had shattered his idyllic paradise.

"I have been looking for you all over! I finally had to bribe Choji with chips to find out where you were hiding!"

"You told me to get out. I merely obeyed your orders." He informed her.

"The hell you did! You had no intention of coming back and doing your duty as my escort! Well, since you disappeared, I let Tsunade know, and she decided to be a little more clear about your duty."

Shikamaru sat up abruptly and looked at the blonde, not liking the direction this conversation was taking.

Temari smirked. "Now you have to live in one of the other rooms in the set I was given, and you are not allowed to leave my side without my consent and setting up a time for you to reappear. If you don't reappear, I have permission to beat the crap out of your lazy self with my fan."

_Damn troublesome woman. So much for my perfect plan. I thought it would at least take her longer to find me. _

"Get up. We're getting your stuff so you can move in with me." Temari commanded, quite enjoying the power she now wielded over him.

Sigh. _This wasn't what I imagined when I had dreams of being a ninja. If I wanted henpecked, I would have gone looking for a girl. Or kept living at home with my mother._

* * *

"Geez, Shika. Would it have killed you to have done something with the place?"

Shikamaru looked over at his escort, slightly puzzled. Just because he was a genius didn't mean that he understood women in the slightest, especially Temari.

"Your walls are white, you have no rugs, no posters, no decorations, and only four pieces of furniture!"

"I have a bed, a dresser to store clothes in, a table, and a chair. What else do I need?" He asked, genuinely confused.

Temari just sighed in exasperation, before a sly grin began growing on her face with little attempt to hide it.

Shikamaru eyed her warily. "I don't like that look. What are you planning?"

She opened her eyes wide and put on her innocent face. "I'm not planning anything!"

"_Riiight._"

"Just grab your stuff, will ya?"

Shikamaru grumbled under his breath the entire way back to Temari's rooms. He still didn't see why Temari had been so appalled at his apartment. What was wrong with it?

* * *

Shikamaru collapsed on the bed in the room Temari had assigned him. That troublesome woman had run him ragged. First he had move and unpack, then take her out to eat, before spending _way_ too long searching for Naruto, just so Temari could pass along a hello from Gaara. He was sure Temari did this just to annoy him. Surely there was no rush on the message, and if she was staying indefinitely, surely they would have run into the knucklehead by accident sometime, without having to hunt for him. Being the number one unpredictable ninja, of course he hadn't been at any of his usual haunts, and it had taken them hours to find him. How was Shikamaru supposed to know that Naruto would be inside the nose of one of the stone faces on Hokage mountain, admiring a piece of his graffiti that no one had found and made him wash off, left from his pranking days? That troublesome woman was just unreasonable. No one, not even one with a 200+ IQ could predict Naruto. He _was_ Konoha's number one unpredictable knucklehead ninja. Now, Shikamaru was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. _At least Temari's going to be in meetings for most of tomorrow. Troublesome woman._


	3. Chapter 3

To my hater, if you dislike this pairing so much, you do not have to read this, and I will continue writing this for those who appreciate it. Your flame will be used to bake virtual cookies for my other reviewers.

To all those who are like the story so far, enjoy chapter 3, and virtual cookies if you review. Sorry for the delay in updating, administration and I had a difference of opinion about one of my other stories, and they wouldn't let me upload anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the any of the characters, etc.

* * *

Temari resisted the urge to tap her foot impatiently. Or yawn. Repeatedly. The meeting was tedious, and seemed like it was never going to end. But it was part of her duty as an ambassador, so she held still and tried to focus on the droning voices discussing the latest shipment of pottery from Suna. _It's not like the sale of pots is vital to the economies of either country. I didn't even know we were exporting them._

Two hours later, Temari withheld a sigh of relief as the meeting wound down. Now she could get to mischief while Shikamaru still thought that she was in meetings.

If anyone thought it strange that the ambassador from Suna was buying paint and picture frames, they were polite enough to not mention it. Either that, or rumors of her temper had spread this far. From the carefully blank expression on the face of the owner of the hardware shop, she guessed it was the latter. She grinned as she headed for Shikamaru's apartment. _This is going to be fun!_

Three hours later, Temari was splattered in paint, but she looked at her work with pride. The dull, boring white walls of Shikamaru's apartment were no more. Now the kitchen was a light tan, and his bedroom was a darker green. The bathroom, she had decided, was allowed to be white. She headed for the drawer next to his bed, pulling out a stack of photographs. She carefully placed each in a frame and hung them on the wall. _There. His apartment looks much better now. I still need to pick up some more furniture and a rug or two, but I can do that after tomorrow's meeting. I suppose I'd better get back before lazy gets worried and comes looking for me._

Shikamaru knew that something was up the minute Temari walked in the door. She wasn't grumbling nearly as much as she should be, especially since he was pretty sure that she found negotiations about the possible sale of pottery from Suna in Konoha as boring as he had found her explanation of the negotiations. _I'm guessing that she was up to mischief after the meeting, probably whatever she was smirking about yesterday. I stayed here today like a good little minion, but I will follow her tomorrow. After all, one of my duties is supposed to be keeping her out of trouble. _

"So I guess you want me to take you out to eat somewhere again?" he asked lazily, playing the bored tour guide who had been left home all day and didn't suspect a thing.

"Yeah. I'm starving. So, where haven't we been yet?"

"We haven't been to the barbeque place yet."

"Well, what are you waiting for? I'm hungry!" With that, Temari grabbed his hand and dragged him out the door.

_Troublesome woman._ Shikamaru was not looking forward to having to entertain Temari for the entire night, so he was happy to see Choji at one of the tables in the back. "C'mon. Let's sit with Choji." He said, as he strode over. At least now, he could talk to Choji and half-ignore Temari, something she would never let happen if they were alone. Shikamaru slid into the booth, sitting across from his best friend. Temari, after the briefest of hesitations, slipped in beside Shikamaru, deciding that there was more room on this side of the table.

They ate and chatted for a while, Temari slightly put out that the boys seemed to be ignoring her somewhat. Grumpy, she decided to concentrate on the food in front of them. There was one last strip of meat on the tiny grill in front of them, but as she reached for it, she suddenly found her hands encased in Shikamaru's. _Why are they so warm? And what is he doing?_ Shikamaru leaned towards her, his mouth hovering just a hair above her ear. His hot breath tickled Temari's sensitive ear, and her heart rate raced. He whispered "Never take the last piece of food when around Choji. He gets … upset."

Luckily for them, and the state of the restaurant, Choji hadn't noticed Temari's attempt to take the last piece of meat. Unluckily for them, he had noticed that his best friend was holding the hand of a very pretty girl and whispering in her ear. He jumped to the logical conclusion. "Shikamaru! Congratulations! I didn't know you and Temari were going out!"

Shikamaru hurriedly hushed him, wary of a famed Temari explosion. "We're not going out."

Choji said "Ah" in a very knowing way, and gave Shikamaru a huge wink.

"I think we'd better be going." Shikamaru said hurriedly, tossing some money on the table before grabbing Temari's hand and dragging her out of the restaurant before Temari could blow up at Choji for his assumptions.

Once outside, he mentally braced himself. Temari opened her mouth. Shikamaru was ready to avoid the attack he knew was coming.

She didn't explode. She just said. "You're still holding my hand, Shika."

"Oh." He dropped her hand like it was red hot.

She smirked. "Did you think I was going to blow up?"

He eyed her warily. "Will you blow up if I say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then, of course not."

"_Riiight._"

Shikamaru almost smiled. She hadn't blown up, and was back to teasing him. Everything was back to how it should be. _Wait, did I just think that Temari teasing me constantly is how things should be?_


	4. Chapter 4

Virtual cookies go to Insanity-fun for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the characters, etc.

* * *

Shikamaru waited unmoving in his hiding spot, eyeing the doors through a gap in the trees. They swung open, and he analyzed the stream of people coming out before he zeroed in on one person in particular. Target acquired. The kunoichi looked left and right after descending the steps from the building before heading towards the center of the village. Her second shadow followed a ways back, careful not to lose sight of the target, who stopped at a furniture shop.

_What can Temari be doing in a furniture shop? She is only visiting Konoha._ Her pursuer quickly cast a henge and entered the store as well. While pretending to read the tag on an armchair, he could see the target talking to the owner, then signing something. She smiled, and gave the owner a slight wave before heading out, freeing the owner to corner Shikamaru about the armchair he had been pretending to examine. The target took the opportunity to disappear into the crowd.

It took Shikamaru a while to escape. He had to spin a tale about a demanding, troublesome wife who had to give her approval first before any furniture could be bought. But he had gotten the information he wanted. He had asked when the armchair could be delivered, assuming the imaginary wife approved, and found that the owner was already doing a delivery the next afternoon, at about two, but any other time was fine. The sheet the target had signed looked like a delivery slip, so tomorrow he could just follow the delivery to find out what the target had been hiding. Perfect. Now all he had to do was get back to Temari's temporary place before she arrived back. Which shouldn't be a problem as he'd noted that she didn't head for her place after leaving the furniture shop. He thanked the owner, and promised to bring back the imaginary wife, then dropped the henge and sped over the rooftops.

Shikamaru waited once more for his target, though today it wasn't Temari. He watched carefully as the procession passed, then dropped behind them. A couch, armchair, low table, small bookcase and two rolled-up rugs began their slow journey through the village on the backs of the workers of the furniture shop. Shikamaru watched, his suspicions growing as to their destination. Temari opened the door of his apartment and began ushering them in and ordering them about. When she tried to close the door after the last of them, Shikamaru dropped his disguise and put his foot in the door. "Temari, what are you doing?"

"Decorating your apartment, since you've done nothing with the place." Temari brushed it off like it was nothing.

"Did it ever occur to you that I liked my place like it was?"

"No." she replied truthfully. "I think you'll like it, come on in."

"Temari, it's my place. I should be inviting you in, not the other way around."

"You can't call it your place if you did nothing to make it yours."

"Temari, I pay the rent on it. It is mine."

"But look at how much better it is!"

Shikamaru looked. The main room was a kitchen on one side, with the familiar appliances, table and chairs. But the kitchen was confined to one side of the room, and the other side had a rug in green and brown, as well as a comfortable looking couch and armchair with a low table sandwiched between them. The walls had been painted a light tan, and framed pictures decorated them. Upon closer examination, he realized that they were pictures from the drawer in his bedroom. Thinking of his bedroom, he opened the door to find the walls painted an olive green and hung with more pictures. His white sheets had been replaced with tan ones, and a small bookcase had been added at the foot of his bed, presumably for the books that had been stacked next to the clothes chest. He turned around to find that Temari had followed him and was looking smug. "Why did you redecorate my apartment?"

"It needed it. I figured you would be fine with a brown and green theme, they seemed like colors you would like. You can take me out to dinner as a thank you, though."

"Do I have any choice?"

"No."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled just loud enough for her to hear.

"_What_ did you say?" Temari asked dangerously.

"Nothing." Shikamaru sighed. He had to admit his place looked better now, but she was still troublesome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. But Shikamaru belongs to Temari.

* * *

Shikamaru stared up at the dark green sky with hazy lilac clouds. Looking down at the ground, he realized that he was lying in a field of golden strands. They kinda look like Temari's hair. _This is obviously a dream because the sky isn't green with purple clouds, but why is Temari's hair in my dream? I can understand the clouds, but why is that troublesome woman here? _

He never got to finish puzzling this out. He was awakened when something prodded him in the back. "Get up, you lazy pineapple head." Shikamaru opened his eyes slowly to find the subject of his confusion poking him with her fan.

"I was having a nice dream about watching the clouds." He grumbled.

"You've been asleep for nine hours. Besides, you can watch the clouds when you're awake."

"Not if you have any choice about it."

"If you don't get up now, I'll make you take me shopping."

"I'm getting up." He grumbled, slowly hauling himself upright. He realized Temari was looking at him strangely. She wasn't looking at his face. Her gaze was focused slightly lower. Shikamaru realized that when he sat up, his bare chest was exposed. "You like what you see?" he teased.

She blushed and looked away. "You had better get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour." Shikamaru smirked as she left. It served her right. After all, she had been the one teasing him about liking her.

_Oh great. Why was I looking at Shika's chest? And why did he have to catch me at it? He's never going to let me live it down. I guess I'll just have to beat it out of him at the training grounds today. _

Shikamaru pulled on his normal clothes and pulled his hair back from his face before wandering into the kitchen area. "What's for breakfast?"

"You're the genius, shouldn't you know?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her. "Maybe I'm just too lazy to figure it out."

"You are pretty lazy."

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled.

It was Temari's turn to glare at him. "I don't have any meetings today, so you're going to take me to the training grounds, and I'm going to make you take that back."

Shikamaru shrugged. "If you can."

"You bet I can." Temari hissed.

"I guess we'll see. Now, what's for breakfast?"

"You're infuriating, you know that?" she demanded.

"I know, so are you."

"Troublesome man."

"Troublesome woman."

* * *

Temari was determined to take him down a notch, genius or no. Shikamaru was determined to beat her. He looked around at the training grounds. The layout was definitely to Temari's advantage: there was little cover to hide behind from her wind attacks, and the sun was climbing higher in the sky, meaning his attack range would be shrinking. Not to mention that his attacks worked best close range and Temari's wind attacks were useful for making him keep his distance. This was going to be an interesting battle.

Shikamaru was breathing hard. His jutsus weren't useful for defending, so he had to expend a lot of energy dodging, and had bruises and cuts from the attacks he couldn't dodge completely to help him remember why he disliked battling the wind user. The sun slowly crept higher in the sky, and he felt his chances slipping away. His mind scrambled as he dodged and ducked before it clicked into place.

"Why don't we call it a day? You're never going to land a good hit on me." Shikamaru drawled, knowing full well that this would just make her angrier. She raised her fan, and stopped abruptly as Shikamaru's shadow caught her.

"How did you do that?" she demanded as he walked up to her. "Simple. First, when you get angry, you raise your fan above your head, which increases the length of your shadow, and second, I used chakra to stick my feet to the ground, then leaned way forwards to increase the length of my own shadow. You forgot that shadows can change their length and didn't stay far enough away." By this point he was standing next to her, while she remained frozen, fan raised above her head.

"I'll get you next time."

"Possibly." He released her. "Or maybe next time I'll just remove my shirt and you'll stop attacking and just stare like this morning."

Temari's face heated up. "You jerk! I was not staring! I was just … zoning out!"

"You were staring."

"Why would I ever like a crybaby!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm a genius, not a psychologist."

"Are you implying that I'm mental!"

"Aren't you?"

All his genius wasn't quite enough to evade all of her attacks this time. Temari smirked. "I told you I'd get you."

"Troublesome woman."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You will get another chapter tomorrow, but after that I will have no internet access until Sunday, so I'm just giving you a head's up about that.

Disclaimer: If I was Masashi Kishimoto, why would I be writing fanfiction?

* * *

_Shikamaru ran through a house that was not his, but was familiar anyways, being chased by a slightly older version of Temari who was pursuing him with her fan, yelling "come back and wash the dishes you lazy pineapple-head! You'll set a bad example for the children!" _

_He looked around, still running. There were two small children sitting on the floor, quietly playing. They had his hair, but it was pulled into four ponytails like Temari's, and they had her blue-green eyes. Looking down at his hand, he noticed a plain gold band on his finger. She caught up to him and dealt him a swipe with her fan._

* * *

Shikamaru woke up spluttering and dripping. "What did you do that for!"

Temari shrugged. "I got tired of poking you with my fan, and you get up faster this way."

"You didn't have to dump water in my face."

"No, but it was pretty fun." She turned to leave, calling "we're leaving in half an hour."

Shikamaru sat on the bed, hands falling into his thinking position. _Why was I dreaming about being married to Temari? _

Fifteen minutes later, Temari stalked back into his room and smacked him on the head with her fan. "Hey, lazy! When I got you up, you were supposed to get up, not stare off into space. Am I going to have to dress you myself?"

A slight blush heated Shikamaru's face. "I am perfectly capable of dressing myself."

"Good, we're leaving in ten minutes."

"No, I have fourteen minutes. It's only been sixteen since you said half an hour."

"Well, you were being lazy, so I decided to change the time. You have ten minutes."

* * *

"Where are you taking me today?" Shikamaru enquired, leaning on the frame of his doorway lazily.

"What do you mean, you're _my_ escort."

"Yes, but you pick the destination, you know where you're going, and you usually end up half-dragging me because you move to fast."

"No, I end up half-dragging you because _you_ move too _slow_." Temari opened the door, and gestured for him to go through, saying "Move it lazy boy, or I _will_ drag you."

"Troublesome woman."

"_What_ did you say?" Temari asked dangerously.

"Nothing. Where are we going?"

"You're taking me shopping."

Shikamaru stopped in the middle of the street. "Why am I taking you shopping?"

"Because I don't have anything special to wear to the ball."

"What ball?"

"The one Tsunade is throwing because of the blooming of the cherry trees." Temari explained, like it was obvious.

Shikamaru sighed. "You know it's just an excuse to drink sake that Shizune can't complain about."

"I know, but as ambassador from Suna, it is my duty to attend."

Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly. "You're going to drag me along, as your escort, aren't you? That's why you're enjoying this."

"Yep. You can help me pick out a dress." She grabbed his hand and took off in the direction of the stores in the center of the village.

"I don't do dresses." Shikamaru protested. "Wouldn't it be better to drag another girl along to give you dress advice instead?"

"Nope, you're a genius. I'm sure you can figure it out. Besides, we have to find you something to wear as my escort, too."

"Temari, I have dress clothes. Now let me go."

"No. Not until I have a dress."

Shikamaru sighed. _Why can't I ever win with her?_ "Troublesome woman."

"Crybabay."


	7. Chapter 7

I will have no internet until Sunday, so you'll have to wait a little longer for the next chapter. Sorry, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto franchise.

* * *

Shikamaru leaned back in the chair, mentally steeling himself for what he knew was coming. He was in a dress shop. With that troublesome woman. He could hear a cart being wheeled towards him and the dressing rooms. He opened his eyes and spluttered.

"What's wrong, pineapple-head?"

Shikamaru stared at the cart, heaped high with what looked like half the contents of the store. "I thought you were just going to try on a _few_ dresses."

"This is a few."

"That's way more than just a few."

Temari shrugged. "I'm going to go try them on."

She reappeared a few minutes later and Shikamaru almost had a nosebleed. The "dress" was short, extremely short, and skin-tight with a low neckline. Shikamaru, beet-red, clapped his hands over his eyes. _I can't look. If I look, my nose will start bleeding, and Temari will kill me if I look at her in the way that that dress makes me want to look at her._

Temari pried his hands off of his face and softly said "Look at me."

Shikamaru hesitantly opened his eyes. Temari had leaned forwards to pry his hands away, and since he was sitting and she was standing, her chest was at eye level, and the dress did little to cover it. He fainted.

He woke to see Temari dressed in a much more modest dress smirking. "You didn't think I'd forgotten that I needed to pay you back for our match yesterday in the training grounds, did you? I've got an idea, next time I'll just wear that dress, and then you won't fight, you'll just faint again. Am I just too much for you?" Temari taunted.

"I didn't faint, I was just resting my eyes!"

"Uh huh. Was that why you were drooling in your sleep?"

Shikamaru's blush returned. "You are not wearing that thing to the ball." He gritted out.

Temari laughed. "I never intended to. That was just payback, crybaby."

"Troublesome woman."

"Do you want me to put the first dress back on again?"

Part of Shikamaru really wanted to say yes, but the rational part took over again, replacing the images of Temari in the minidress with images of Kankuro and Gaara hunting him down if he started showing an interest in their sister. That was if he was still alive after Temari was done with him. "No. I'm good." The rational part replied.

Temari gave him a look that clearly said she didn't believe he didn't want to see her in the tiny dress again. She wasn't dumb. No one reacted like Shikamaru did because they thought the dress was hideous. But she returned to the dressing room.

Temari came out again in a wrap-around that tied in the middle. "What do you think of it, Shika?"

"Uh." He hadn't realized before that Temari had a small waist. He fought the urge to shake his head to get his thoughts back on track. "It looks … lovely."

"You think so?" she asked, turning in a circle, and the knot at her waist slipped, allowing the dress to fall half-open.

Shikamaru turned a brilliant red again. _She did that on purpose!_ But that was about the only coherent thought he could manage due to the sight before him.

"Oops." Temari said, grabbing the edge of the dress and drawing it back to its proper position. "I guess I don't want this one if it can fall open like that. I'll try the next one on, then."

She re-entered the dressing room, and Shikamaru tried to remember how to breathe. _I shouldn't have made that comment yesterday about how I could have won the match simply by taking my shirt off so she would stare. Kankuro and Gaara are going to kill me!_

"What do you think of this one?"

"It's great. Let's buy it, and then we can get out of here." _I need to get out of here and away from her before I do something stupid, like kiss her._

"You hate it, don't you?"

"No, that's not it!"

"You think I'm ugly. That's why you want me to buy the dress and leave, so you won't have to look at me anymore."

"No, that's not it! You're beautiful, Temari!"

Temari's pout disappeared and was replaced with a smirk. Shikamaru realized he'd been played. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

His mind scrambled. She'd kill him if he said no, but he still felt like he was digging his grave. "Yes."

"Aww, Shika! That's so sweet!" She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before disappearing into the dressing room again.

One hand involuntarily crept up to his cheek, still warm from his blush. _What have I gotten myself into?_


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I have returned to civilization, so I can offer you another chapter to make up for the wait.

Anyways, I have not miraculously acquired the rights to Naruto during my vacation, so don't sue me.

* * *

Shikamaru stared at his reflection. Wearing dress clothes was troublesome, he decided. But less troublesome than Temari, who had made him wear them, and would be arriving any minute now to haul him off to his doom, also known as a ball.

The object of his mental grumblings opened the door and examined him with a critical eye. His clothes had been neatly ironed, and his hair was pulled back into its normal ponytail without a hair out of place. _He'll do._ Temari decided.

Shikamaru was looking at Temari. They had finally decided on a black, knee-length dress with blue-green trim and a blue-green obi. That color really brought out her eyes, Shikamaru thought. And the style of the dress brought out her figure without being over-the-top.

Temari, noticing his gaze let a small smirk loose. "You like what you see?" she teased.

Shikamaru refused to let his blush surface. "Are you ready to go?"

"If you're going to change the subject to avoid something, you should do it with more subtlety." She teased.

"There was no right answer to your question. If I had said no, you would have hit me with your fan. If I had said yes, you probably would still have hit me."

"So, what is your answer?"

"Are you ready to go?"

Temari laughed and pushed him lightly. "Let's go, crybaby."

* * *

Temari looked at her escort and sighed. He was standing stiff as a wooden board, eyes focused on the opposite wall. She dug an elbow into his side. "Let's dance."

Shikamaru gave her a pleading look _do I really have to?_

She answered the unspoken question. "Yes you have to." She grabbed his hand and started towards the dance floor, Shikamaru digging his heels in just enough to make it known that he didn't really want to dance, but hopefully not enough to make her whack him. His calculations were incorrect though, as she smacked the back of his head. He dug in his heels harder. "If you want me to dance, maybe you shouldn't smack me."

"If you don't want me to drag you shopping again, I suggest you shut up and dance."

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy ass."

She took the hand that was still gripping his and brought it to rest on her waist, before releasing it and placing her hand on his shoulder. As close as they were now, Shikamaru could smell the light perfume she had put on. He could sense the barest hint of something sweet that he couldn't define, and he fought the urge to lean forwards to get a better whiff. He concentrated instead on moving his feet where they were supposed to be going, following Temari's lead.

He lost himself in the music, following Temari's feet, swaying and revolving with the music. His eyes were drawn to Temari's blue-green ones. Often sharp with teasing or anger, they were strangely soft on the dance floor. The steady beat of the music and the steady pattern of the dance were strangely hypnotic. Though he wouldn't be dancing if not for a certain troublesome woman, he found it rather enjoyable. Not that he would say as much, though. She was troublesome, after all, and he that's all he felt about her, right? He wasn't so sure anymore. Annoyance had been all he had felt when she had first interrupted his cloud-watching, but could he honestly tell himself that she was just troublesome? Thinking back, he realized that he had begun to enjoy their back-and forth teasing, their battle of wits. She wasn't a genius like he was, and he could beat her at shogi every time, but she wasn't dumb, and her retorts were quick and entertaining. For the first time he could begin to understand why his father had married his troublesome wife. As much as Shikamaru tried to believe that Temari was just troublesome, he was aware that he was feeling something more for the prickly, troublesome blonde.

The troublesome blonde occupying his thoughts interrupted them by saying "Let's take a break from dancing, huh? I need something to drink."

Shikamaru's brain still wasn't fully concentrated on the conversation at hand, but he didn't need all of his mind to come up with a teasing question. "Are you old enough to be drinking?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him lightly. "A non-alcoholic drink, smart ass."

"I thought I was a lazy ass."

"Who said you couldn't be both? Now go get my drink."

"As you wish, Temari-_sama_." He bowed mockingly before threading his way through the crowd to the drink table.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Has anyone missed all of the previous eight disclaimers? If the answer is yes, go back to a previous chapter and read the disclaimer, because it gets depressing to keep repeating my lack of awesomeness.

* * *

Shikamaru threaded his way through the crowd to the boisterous drink table. The guests huddled around it were smirking or giggling depending their personality, but all conversation halted abruptly as he neared. Shikamaru frowned in thought, then headed for Tsunade, who seemed to be their ringleader. Her cheeks were pink with alcohol and she let loose the occasional hiccup. "Your conversation sounded funny, care to let me in on the joke?"

Her eyes flickered guiltily to everywhere but his face before saying unconvincingly "It wasn't really anything."

Shikamaru crossed his arms warningly. "You were talking about me, which is why you stopped talking when I came over. And given your state of inebriation, and you penchant for gambling and playing matchmaker, you were probably starting a betting pool on how soon Temari and I would get together since I'm sure you saw us dancing together."

Tsunade's gaze had grown a tad confused when the words "inebriation" and "penchant," but she seemed to have gotten the gist of it anyways. She pouted slightly. "How did you put all the pieces together?"

"Genius, remember?"

She leaned forwards to whisper in his ear "When are you going to ask her out? I'll share part of what I win with you if you tell me."

"No thanks. Gambling is too troublesome to be worth it. I prefer Shogi."His traitorous mind added silently _Especially when I play with Temari. Her face is cute when it's scrunched up in concentration._ Then he realized what he was thinking and his thoughts shifted to _Troublesome woman won't stay off my mind._ "Now I had better get her drink before she decides I'm taking too long and comes after me with her fan. I've already been whacked enough with it." He grabbed two cups of water and headed back the way he had come.

Tsunade watched his retreat, then leaned forwards conspiratorially. "Now does anyone want to change the date they're betting on?"

"What took you so long?" Temari asked as Shikamaru returned.

He shrugged, "Tsunade and her gambling buddies were starting a betting pool over when we were going to get together at the drink table."

"_Really._ I think we have to do something about that."

"Temari," Shikamaru warned, not sure what she had in mind.

"C'mon, crybaby." She grabbed his hand and dragged him off towards the drink table. "Temari, what are you planning to do? Beat Tsunade with your fan? I don't think that would be a good idea."

She glared at him. "Do you really think I'm that stupid? You'll see when we get there."

They arrived at the drink table, and all eyes immediately were drawn to their joined hands, as Temari hadn't let go of him from when she was dragging him.

"I heard you have a betting pool going for when Shikamaru and I are going to get together." Temari announced.

Guilty glances darted between the perpetrators of the gambling.

Suddenly Temari switched from glaring at the gamblers to looking at Shikamaru with an entirely different look in her eyes. She knotted her hands in his shirt front, dragging him towards her and planting a solid kiss on his lips. Shikamaru's eyes sprang open completely in surprise. But Temari's lips began to move against his and he lost his thoughts as his lips began moving instinctively back.

When the kiss broke, Temari announced in satisfaction. "There. Now there isn't any more betting pool." Before grabbing the hand of a still-stunned Shikamaru and leaving the bettors just as dumb-struck.

* * *

A/N: Not sure when I'll get to update again, I'm leaving tomorrow to visit my grandpa, but I'll update when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I'm back, and publishing this from an airport, aren't you proud of me? Well, enjoy the chapter, even if it's not very fluffy.

Disclaimer: I have never even been to Japan, let alone live there, so obviously I cannot be Masashi Kishimoto, and thus I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru finally woke from his daze long enough to realize where he was: being dragged through a crowded dance hall by a troublesome woman that had just kissed him. He dug in his heels and refused to move another inch. Temari spun around and Shikamaru looked at her, eyes inscrutable. To Temari, it almost looked like he was looking through her, calculating who she was, and it made her uncomfortable. "What, do I have food on my face or something?" she demanded finally.

Shikamaru stared at her for a moment longer before speaking one word. "Why?"

"Why _what_? Why is the sky blue? Why does Tsunade drink too much sake? Why are you lazy?"

He interrupted her tirade before she could get in the swing of things. "You know what I'm asking."

"Then why won't you just say it? Maybe I'm not a genius like you! Why don't you spell it out for the stupid troublesome woman!" Temari had inched forwards, and she was practically in his face now, voice rising in pitch as her thoughts tumbled about in her head uncontrollably _Why did I kiss that lazy ass?_

"You are not stupid, Temari. You knew that I was asking why you kissed me, but you're afraid of talking about it. And you're responding to this fear with anger, which provides a good defense when you're afraid. Few would dare approach you when you're angry." Shikamaru stated plainly, as if he were commenting on the weather instead of trying to have a serious conversation.

She froze. It was uncanny how he could read her, strip away all her defenses. Her breath hitched in her throat and she couldn't say anything.

Shikamaru watched the vulnerability flash across her face as he had expected. He allowed her a few moments to sort out her thoughts again before repeating the question softly while capturing her frightened eyes with his again. "Why did you kiss me Temari?"

She felt trapped. Trapped by his eyes, which revealed nothing, and his logic which had, in a few sentences, stripped away all her defenses. She felt so vulnerable. She needed space to think. To plan. "I kissed you to stop the betting pool." She stated, hoping that that would be enough of an explanation for him, even though she knew he could see right through it.

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, voice calm.

"Why would there be any other reason for me to kiss you, you arrogant, obnoxious, lazy ass?" Temari practically screamed at him. "I'm leaving!" As she spun to leave the dance, the need for space to figure things out, figure out where it all went wrong almost overwhelming, she heard a low voice that only fueled her rage and fear. "Because you love me." Shikamaru whispered the words that shattered her world as the blond stormed out, face turned so that he couldn't see the tear that leaked out of her furious eyes. _Why can't I hate him?_ Temari wondered in anguish, _When did everything go to pieces?_

Shikamaru sighed. Things hadn't gone how he had planned. Just because he was a genius didn't mean that he understood women. They were complicated. And troublesome. And somehow even more beautiful when they were angry at him. He would let her go. It wouldn't do to chase after her when he didn't know what to say. Better to let her come back to him, and stage the next move based on how she was feeling.

Light brown eyes had been watching the whole exchange, from the moment the pair had left the drink table, seemingly unaffected by the other blonde's explosion. She turned back away from Shikamaru in his solitude. "When do you think they'll get back together?" Tsunade stage-whispered to her gambling buddies. "I'm taking bets."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry guys. I meant to have this chapter up yesterday, insert excuses (Blah, Blah, Blah, life can be a troublesome thing) that no one will read.

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read these either? Well, anyways, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru lay back, letting the soft green grass cradle him as the puffy white clouds drifted lazily across the sky. Normally he would let out a quiet, contented sigh and let his thoughts go as he drifted off to sleep, but today his troublesome thoughts about that troublesome woman wouldn't leave. He kept analyzing their last interaction at the dance two days ago, and trying to puzzle out every possible outcome. He had decided that she essentially had three options: to pretend nothing had happened, to continue their conversation, or to avoid him, and it was becoming apparent that she had gone with the third choice. His choices were to wait for her to come around, or confront her himself, and thus he was waiting for her. It was less troublesome. Slightly. Shikamaru sighed. Why did that woman have to be so troublesome?

In the Hokage tower, light brown eyes glared into a tea mug grumpily eyeing the green tea, then turning an equally baleful glare on the pile of paperwork in front of her. She sighed. Why did Shizune have to hide her sake? Well if she couldn't have her drink, she'd have to find some other way to entertain herself. The first option that came to mind was gambling. Ah, yes. She had made a bet that it would take Temari and Shikamaru a week to get back together. It had been two days, and there was no progress. Now she just couldn't let them avoid each other forever and ruin her bet, now could she? She sighed again, but this time it was accompanied by a cunning look as she carefully plotted. She _would_ get them together in the five days. After all, if she won the bet, she would have enough money for more sake, and Shizune didn't know about the bet, so she wouldn't know about the sake. Tsunade smirked. _This _time she would win the bet.

"Huh?" Shikamaru muttered as a shadow crept over his face. He tilted backwards until his neck screamed in protest. He could recognize that the chakra signature was not that of an enemy, but he didn't like to talk to people he didn't see.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to remind you of your duties."

"Which duties?" Shikamaru asked, playing stupid.

"You have been derelict in your duty as escort to the ambassador of Suna. You are to escort the ambassador to each and every meeting with the council, as well as around town."

Shikamaru sighed. It seemed his decision as to whether he should continue waiting for Temari to come after him or go after her had been made for him. "I understand. Now would you mind moving? You're in the way of my cloud watching, and Temari doesn't get out of meetings for another couple hours."

The messenger's lip tried to curl, but he forced it down. He briefly questioned Tsunade-sama's decision to make this lazy, arrogant shinobi the ambassador's escort. Then he mentally shook his head. It was not his place to question, only to obey. He disappeared in a swirl of leaves to report, leaving the lazy ninja alone with his thoughts.

Now he had a couple hours to contemplate how his meeting with Temari could go. What should he say? What would she say? How would she say it? Would she hide behind her anger? Would she be afraid of letting her feelings out? Would she switch tactics and hide behind an icy mask? Would she order him to leave? Shikamaru sighed again. Temari had to be the most complicated person he'd ever met. And maybe that was part of what drew him to her. She was the ultimate puzzle, one worthy of a genius to figure it out.

In the meeting hall, Temari fought the urge to rest her head on her fist and doze off. The air was warm and stagnant, and the discussion was tedious and seemingly endless. Blah blah-blah blah-blah blah-blah. Temari had _tried_ to concentrate. She really had, but she couldn't help it. Her thoughts had a mind of their own, and wherever she tried to direct them, they always ended up back in the same place: revolving around one obnoxious, lazy ass who could see right through her. She sighed.

"Temari-san, do you have anything to add?"

"Hmm? Oh, no. Please carry on."

"Blah blah-blah blah-blah blah-blah." Maybe even talking to Shikamaru would be better than this, Temari thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I am not Masashi Kishimoto, ergo, I do not own the rights to Naruto, so don't sue me.

* * *

Temari stepped out of the stuffy meeting house, throwing back her head and closing her eyes. For a moment she simply enjoyed the sunlight on her face and the slight breeze caressing her face. Shikamaru watched transfixed as her frown disappeared, replaced by a slight smile and an aura of peace. Then the moment was gone and she stiffened in anger, sensing an all-too-familiar chakra signature. "Crybaby. What are you doing here?"

He couldn't miss the slight hostility in her tone, nor the emphasis she placed on the insulting nickname. But he kept his face in its normal, slightly bored expression. "I was informed that I have been derelict in my duties as the escort of the ambassador of Suna. It is my duty to escort you to and from you're your meetings, Temari-san."

She looked at him in bewilderment. Where had this sudden formality come from? He had never called her Temari-san before. Mostly he called her 'troublesome woman,' and when he actually used her name, it was without honorifics. Well, two could play at that game. "Take me to my quarters, Nara-_kun_." She emphasized the honorific, making sure that he realized his place: he was her escort, nothing more.

"As you wish, Temari-_san_."

The next afternoon, Temari had had it. No matter what she had said, Shikamaru was always polite and formal. Even when she taunted him. It was driving her crazy. She hated to admit it, but she loved tormenting him. She spun on her heel, and grabbed a handful of Shikamaru's shirt as he ended whatever he had been saying with yet another 'Temari-san.' "What is up with you!"

"You made it clear that you did not want to admit your feelings, so I am respecting that and focusing on a purely working relationship where you are my superior." He stated calmly.

Temari ground her teeth. She whacked him on the head with her fan. "Stop calling me 'Temari-san.'" She demanded. Then whacked him on the head again.

Inwardly, Shikamaru grinned. Thinks were looking up. "Troublesome woman." He grumbled.

"Don't make me smack you again." She threatened.

"I didn't make you smack me. You chose to."

She whacked him again, then demanded that he take her somewhere to get food.

He simply rubbed the back of his head, grumbling under his breath. As she turned away from him, he let his grin appear. His plan had worked. His formality had pissed off Temari enough that she started behaving like her normal self. And, even better, he was still alive after pissing her off. That in and of itself was quite a feat.

He took her to grab some dango, hoping the sweet dumplings could sweeten her personality. Temari finished hers first, and with nothing else to do, watched as he finished his last piece, then licked his lips. Unbidden, the memory of their kiss rose in her mind. Those lips moving against hers…

Shikamaru smirked inwardly. He hadn't paid her back for teasing him in the dress shop so he deliberately licked the dango sticks, then his fingers, one by one, then his lips again, knowing full well that she was watching, transfixed. He raised an eyebrow silently at her and she flushed again and turned away, berating herself for looking at his lips and being caught.

Shikamaru leaned forwards and brushed his lips against hers. Temari momentarily relaxed into the kiss before remembering that she was supposed to be mad at him and shoving him away. "What was that for?" she demanded, heart racing.

Shikamaru smirked. "You had a bit of dango on your lip. I was cleaning up." She glared at him, clearly not buying it. "Fine. You were fixated on my lips, remembering how it felt to kiss me, so I decided to help you remember."

She whacked him. "I was not fixated, and I was not remembering our kiss! I don't want to kiss you!"

Shikamaru's smirk spread. "You didn't want to kiss me, that's why you kissed me back for a moment?"

"Shut up!"

Shikamaru found the blush spreading across her face cute. He loved her when she was angry. "Just admit you like kissing me."

"We're not supposed to be kissing! I'm the ambassador to Suna! I'm going to have to go back some time, and where would that leave us?"

"So you admit that there could be an us."

She whacked him again. "Shut up!"

"You could come back again. Often ambassadors end up living in another country permanently and even marrying someone in that country."

"Why would I marry you?"

Shikamaru leaned forwards and kissed her again. Temari's breathing was erratic by the time the kiss broke. "Tell me you didn't enjoy that." Shikamaru challenged her.

Temari knew she was beaten. "Shut up!" Then she grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him to her for a kiss. If she was beaten, she may as well enjoy the kissing. She had to admit that the lazy ass was a reasonably good kisser. But that didn't mean anything, she told herself.

Shikamaru smiled into her kiss. _Checkmate._ He thought. He brought his arms around her, pulling his Temari closer. His Temari. He liked the sound of that.

Tsunade watched in satisfaction through her binoculars. She had lost the bet, but she reasoned that she should treat herself to some sake for her part in getting the two together. She poured herself a cup, then lifted it in a silent toast. _To Shikamaru and Temari._ She took a sip. _Besides, if I had won, it would probably have been a sign of the end of the world or something._

* * *

_A/N: There, the story is complete! I would appreciate any reviews on what you liked/didn't like. Thanks for reading!_


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know I said that this story was going to be complete after the previous chapter. This was because I will have internet access only occasionally for the next eight weeks or so, but I didn't really like the ending I originally had, and the muse came to visit me. And you all seemed to think that my story was awesome and wanted more. So it will be continuing, but it may be a while between updates. Actually, I'm writing this at four thirty in the morning from an airport, so you had better enjoy it! Just kidding. I won't be angry if you don't like this chapter because it's short and I'm half asleep.

Disclaimer: Who thinks I own Naruto? No one? Good. 'Cause I don't.

* * *

Shikamaru's hand settled at Temari's back as they walked, and she smacked it away. He looked at her, waiting for her explanation. "Just because I kissed you doesn't mean we're an item or anything!"

"Doesn't it?"

"Don't make me whack you again."

"We've been through this before, I didn't make you whack me, you chose to." She whacked him again. "Troublesome woman." He grumbled.

"Crybaby." She retorted.

Shikamaru grinned. Some things would never change. His hand settled at her waist once more, and this time she allowed it. "So, you want to go out to eat with me tonight?"

"Idiot, we eat together every night."

"I know that, but this one would be a date, not just an escort mission."

"Fine, but you're paying."

"Troublesome woman."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I said you're a wonderful woman."

"You're right I am!"

Shikamaru laughed. That was the Temari he knew. Then he froze as a thought struck him: _If Temari and I are an item now, would Gaara and Kankuro be playing the role of Temari's overprotective male relatives?_ Not that Shikamaru was afraid of Gaara or Kankuro, but Temari's youngest brother was the Kazekage, and Shikamaru could still remember his first experiences with Gaara at the time of the chunin exam: the cold-blooded killer with no remorse. Of course Gaara had changed, thanks to Naruto, so Shikamaru wasn't scared … just nervous. Or at least that was what he told himself.

An elbow poked him none-too-gently in the ribs. "Scared of something, crybaby?"

"No."

Temari snorted. "Yeah right. Next time you want to pretend there's nothing wrong, I'd suggest not stopping dead in the middle of the road and staring off into space wide-eyed."

"Troublesome woman."

"Yeah, I think we've already established that, so what's up? Cold feet already?"

Shikamaru muttered an answer under his breath.

"What was that?" Her elbow nudged him again.

"I said, 'I was wondering whether Gaara and Kankuro were going to be overprotective of you around me.'"

A smirk split Temari's face. "You're scared of Gaara, aren't you, crybaby?" she taunted.

"Don't make me whack you." Shikamaru shot back.

"Hey, that's my line!" Temari feigned offence. "Troublesome man."

"I'm not as troublesome as you are."

"Yeah, and I whack better than you, so there!"

"Troublesome woman."

Temari whacked him again. "There, that's the way things should be."

"So now you admit that you should be with me."

"I never said that!"

"You implied that."

"Shut up or I'll tell Gaara on you!"

"You wouldn't do that, you _like_ me." He said with a smug smile.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Try me." She challenged.

Shikamaru just laughed, and Temari joined in. It was nice just to be together, teasing each other like they always had.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hello from the middle of nowhere. Technically, I'm in Acadia National Park right now, enjoying the cold, damp, foggy weather and trying to avoid unpacking or reading my assignments, so enjoy the product of my procrastination.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Naruto, nor do I make any profit off of the stories. Though reviews make me extremely happy. Does happiness count as profit? Anyways, I don't make any money off of my stories is what I meant, but I'm sure you all knew that already. Alright, I'm done babbling like an idiot, so I'll let you get to the story, which I'm sure is actually what you wanted to read.

* * *

Temari smoothed her hand over her dress once more as she stood in front of the mirror, feeling irrationally nervous. _Get a grip._ She told herself firmly. _It's just dinner and it's just Shika. I mean Shikamaru. It's nothing, so stop being so worried, self._ She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection didn't seem to have benefitted from the pep talk, looking back at her with a crease between her eyebrows. Temari carefully relaxed the muscles in her face, one by one. The crease faded from her reflection, as did her frown, but there was still something that Temari was dissatisfied with in her mirror image. _I still look nervous. I shouldn't look nervous. I'm a kunoichi. I've been in life-or-death situations more times than I could count without flinching. Why am I nervous now?_

A thud on the door interrupted her silent monologue, and stepping over to the door, she took a deep, steadying breath and opened the door. Shikamaru was wearing clothes similar to those he had worn to the dance that had made a mess of their friendship, and to Temari, the dress clothes seemed a little strange on him, as accustomed as she was to seeing him in his ninja gear. "Aren't you going to say hello?" a lazy voice enquired.

Temari startled, and realized that she must have been looking at him for a noticeable length of time. Anger rose to cover the embarrassment and nerves. "You shouldn't be talking about me being late with a greeting, you're late for our date!"

Shikamaru looked at her, a peculiar expression on his face. Finally he said, "Have you looked at a clock recently?"

"I looked at one about half an hour ago, and it said five minutes until seven."

Shikamaru gently placed a hand under the elbow of the prickly blond and steered her to the clock, where she could see the hands clearly pointing to seven o'clock precisely. _It can't have been just five minutes since I looked at the clock!_ Temari thought, a flush rising in her cheeks.

"What, can't read a clock, you troublesome woman?" Shikamaru teased.

"Of course I can!" Temari whacked his head. "I must have just looked at the clock wrong."

"Actually, I just invented Time Travel no Jutsu." Shikamaru grinned, knowing this would get a rise out of her.

Temari whacked him again. "Now you're just being stupid." She informed him. "Time travel only exists in stories. Perhaps you should try returning to reality."

"But how can anyone be sure about the nature of reality? And how can I return to someplace I cannot define?" Shikamaru countered.

Temari glared at him for several moments. "Should we be going, or do you want me to whack you some more?"

Shikamaru bowed mockingly, then extended his arm to her. She whacked him, then took his arm as they headed out the door. "Troublesome woman." Shikamaru grumbled, using his other hand to rub the back of his head.

"What did you say?" Temari asked.

"I said 'Wonderful woman.'"

"_Riiiight."_ Temari drew the word out, putting every ounce of disbelief into it. "You say it so often, you must be completely astounded by my wonderfulness."

"Of course." Shikamaru replied, straining to keep his expression neutral, his eyes from rolling, and his mouth letting slip anything else. He knew he'd be in more trouble if he didn't. "You are so wonderful that I cannot stop thinking about you ever." Surprisingly, he managed to keep the humor out of his voice, though he knew that Temari saw right through his exaggeration.

Temari nodded smugly. She had Shikamaru right where she wanted him: within whacking distance, and laying the flattery on thick. "So where are we going?"

"Hmm. Ichiraku's?" Shikamaru asked, waiting for her reaction with anticipation. For some reason, he loved Temari's angry face.

"No! Absolutely not!" Temari stopped dead in the middle of the street, arms folded over her chest, eyebrows furrowed in anger over dangerously flashing blue-green eyes. "I will not have Naruto ruin our date!"

Shikamaru couldn't help the grin that tugged at the corner of his mouth in response to her angry glare. "Relax. I was just kidding. How about that new place, on the corner by the market?"

She stayed where she was, foot tapping restlessly, but Shikamaru could see her thinking. "Fine, but you have to take me out for ice cream after."

Shikamaru sighed, faking a great show of reluctance. "If you insist."

"I do." Temari grinned, then grabbed his arm and practically dragged him in the direction of the market and their restaurant.

"Hey, I can walk on my own." Her date grumbled.

"If we don't eat dinner, we can't have ice cream, and there's no way _that_'s happening." She informed him. "So get a move on, lazy boy."

"Troublesome woman." Came a mutter.

_Whack._

Some things just don't change. _Why did I think that she'd be less troublesome on a date?_ Shikamaru wondered. _And they call me a genius._

* * *

_A/N: I will try to post at least one more chapter during this week, because I'm pretty sure I won't have internet access for the 4 weeks after this one, unless I find an internet cafe, and I don't think there are many of them out here. Try to bear with me. I'm trying. _


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: If you don't get an update for four weeks, don't think that I have abandoned the story. I just will not have internet access because I am interning with a conservation group in northeast Maine and staying at a campground which I'm guessing does not have wi-fi. I won't abandon the story, I will post when I return to the land of the internet. Sorry this chapter's so short.

Disclaimer: Is Masashi Kishimoto doing an internship with a NGO in Maine? No? then I guess I'm not him, and I do not own the rights to Naruto.

* * *

Temari turned to her date, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Hey, pineapple-head." She grabbed his menu and pointed to an item. "Look what they have for you." Lazy eyes drifted down the description, searching for the humor that wasn't obvious. He continued to scan the ingredients until he found the source of her mirth: one of the ingredients was pineapple. His eyes rose to look at her, to find her smirking at her joke.

With a smirk of his own, Shikamaru grabbed her menu, and pointed to an item. "The puffer fish would go perfectly with your prickly personality."

"Hey!" Temari kicked him lightly under the table.

"is for horses."

Temari blinked at him in confusion.

"You said 'hey' and I said that hay is for horses."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't a genius like you have been able to come up with something better?"

"Shouldn't you have been able to come up with something better than asking me to eat pineapple so you could call me a cannibalistic pineapple-head?"

"Stop answering my questions with a question. And how did you know I was going to call you a cannibal if you ordered that?"

"If you want me to stop answering your questions with questions, shouldn't you stop first? And I knew what you were going to say about the food because I am a genius."

"You're an obnoxious genius."

"But you love me."

"I don't know why."

"Because you're troublesome."

Temari was saved from having to decide whether to kick him again or not by the bubbly waiter, asking them if they were ready to order.

"What the heck. I'll have the pork with pineapple." Shikamaru told the waitress as Temari smirked.

"And I'll have the puffer fish." Temari told the waitress as Shikamaru smirked.

"I will be right back with your tea, and the food will be out in a few minutes." The waiter bowed and scurried away.

"Pineapple-head."

"Prickly troublesome woman."

"Don't make me kick you again."

"I didn't make you kick me, you decided to." Shikamaru drew his legs up as he said it, anticipating the kick that Temari sent his way under the table. "I could tell you were going to do that, genius, remember?" He smirked.

"Yeah. I remember. And _obnoxious _genius. And I thought you would find it too _troublesome_ to dodge."

"Here are you teas, enjoy!" The waiter chirped.

Temari and Shikamaru sipped their tea quietly, and momentary peace reigned, their quarrel already half-forgotten in their enjoyment of the steaming, fragrant liquid in front of them and just being in each other's company.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I was right in guessing that my field station doesn't have wi-fi, but on the rare days that I get off of work early, mostly just when a storm rolls in, I can get to the library before it closes and use their internet. So I may be able to get out an occasional update. I'll try.

Disclaimer: How many times have we been through this? Surely you know the drill by now: I have not owned Naruto in the past, I don't own it now, and I'm pretty sure that I will never own it. Though if someone wants to buy me the rights as a gift, go right ahead. While you're waiting for Masashi Kishimoto to return your call about buying the rights to give to me, you can enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

"Cannibal"

"I am not a cannibal. Just because you decided my hairstyle resembles a pineapple doesn't mean that I am a pineapple. I am human, and I don't eat humans. Besides, what would you brothers think if you were dating an actual pineapple?"

"Kankuro would probably eat it."

"If he's going to eat me, that means he's a cannibal."

Temari rolled her eyes. "I said Kankuro would eat a pineapple, not you."

"Well if I'm not a pineapple, how am I a cannibal?"

"Maybe I should have Kankuro eat you after all. I'm sure he would if I asked him to."

"He's afraid of you. That's why he does your bidding, isn't it?"

"No. He just knows what happened last time he crossed me." She smiled smugly.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to him?"

Temari grinned. "I mixed a little itching powder in his kabuki paint. It was hysterical: he spent the whole day scratching his face and smearing the paint everywhere."

"So he's afraid of his troublesome sister."

"No. Not afraid. Just smart enough to realize the consequences."

"In other words, he's afraid."

"Smart" Temari insisted.

"Afraid" Shikamaru countered.

"Smart"

"Afraid"

"Smart"

"Afraid"

"Smart"

Sigh. "You sure are troublesome aren't you?"

"And you're too lazy to win the argument."

"You're just too troublesome to quit while you're ahead."

"Are you implying that I was going to lose the argu-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but you food is ready." The waiter placed the steaming plates in front of them, carefully maneuvering the dishes around the tea mugs. "Is there anything else I can get either of you?"

Shikamaru looked across at Temari, then answered. "I think we're set for right now, thank you. Itadakimasu.*"

"Itadakimasu" Temari repeated.

"Well, if you need anything, just call me over." Their server chirped, threading his way through the tables back to the kitchen with the ease of much practice.

Shikamaru raised his chopsticks in a sort of salute to Temari and they both plunged their sticks into the fragrant steam in front of them.

Temari closed her eyes in bliss as she slowly chewed. "This is amazing."

"I was surprised that they had it. A lot of places don't have it because of how hard it is to prepare."

"I think I've died and gone to heaven."

"Glad to know that I'm in your version of heaven."

"I could have meant that you were just in heaven incidently and have just been talking about the pufferfish."

"But you weren't."

"How do you know that?"

"I'm a genius remember."

"Gee, I'd forgotten. You really should remind me more." Temari's voice all but dripped with sarcasm.

"And do I remind you that you're troublesome often enough?"

"Plenty." She reassured him as he brought the chopsticks to his mouth. He chewed a few times, then she cried "Ha! I win the argument! You didn't retort within five seconds."

Shikamaru swallowed the last of his food before saying "And who made up this rule?"

"Me, of course."

"Troublesome woman."

"What did you say?"

"I said 'wonderful woman.'"

Temari smirked before turning her attention to her meal.

* * *

*Itadakimasu means I gratefully receive


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Sorry the chapters have been so short. I will try to make them longer in the future.

Disclaimer: No one took my hint and bought me the rights, so I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

"Gochisosama*" Shikamaru and Temari told their waiter as they stood to leave. "The food was wonderful."

The waiter beamed and bobbed his head happily. "Come back any time!"

As they exited the restaurant, Shikamaru extended his hand and took hold of Temari's, and this time, she didn't protest it. "The food was pretty good there, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, but I still think you're a cannibalistic pineapple-head."

Shikamaru sighed. "Haven't we been through this before?"

"Yeah, but I like teasing you."

"Troublesome woman."

"If I'm so troublesome, why do you bother with me?" Temari's attitude suddenly shifted from teasing to serious.

Shikamaru thought for a moment. "Because you're beautiful and funny and tough and smart."

"I'm not as smart as you are."

"But smart enough to keep me on my toes."

"You need someone to keep you on your toes, you lazy ass."

"And if I'm so lazy, why do you put up with me?" Shikamaru asked in return.

"Because you're a genius, and you care about your teammates. Remember one of the first times we met, when you were in the waiting room of the hospital, crying because you thought your teammates were going to die because of decisions you made?"

"Yeah."

"Most of the ninja in Suna wouldn't have cried. They see each other as shinobi, as tools, but you saw your teammates as people, as friends. That's one of the first things I noticed about you."

"I remember you called me a crybaby and told me to deal with it. I thought you were cold and heartless, but it's just a defense mechanism, isn't it? If you don't let people get close to you, it doesn't hurt when they die. A lot of ninja are that way."

"There you go again, all 'I'm a genius and I can read your mind' on me again."

Shikamaru smiled. He knew that it scared her a little when he revealed her feelings, and knew that her joke was a way of diffusing the situation. "Yep. I'm a genius."

"An arrogant one."

"But you love me anyways."

Temari leaned herhead against his shoulder. "Yeah, somehow, I do."

The walked in silence for a moment. "I love you, too." Shikamaru murmured.

Temari's hand tightened around his, and he didn't need words to understand.

They walked through the streets as the late summer sun set, vibrant pinks and oranges spreading across the sky as the medley of colors of the village leeched out of the land, being replaced by the dusky hues of twilight. Temari sighed. "I wish we could stay here forever."

"Yeah, me too."

The sun slowly dipped below the horizon, the shadows stretching until they covered the whole land, their dark reign continuing unbroken until the first brave star shone through. Another followed the first, then another, until the whole sky was dotted with brilliant little pinpricks of light. They stayed, just watching the stars come out until the temperature began dropping and Shikamaru could see the goosebumps rising on Temari's arms. "We should probably go. You look cold."

Sigh. "I suppose so." With reluctance, she tore her gaze from the sky and turned once more for the apartment where she was staying.

In front of her apartment, Shikamaru stopped, and Temari turned to face him. He brought one hand up slowly to cup her cheek, then gently lowered his head until his lips brushed hers. Temari's eyelids slid closed, and Shikamaru could feel her eyelashes brush against his face as she began kissing him back.

When the need for oxygen became overwhelming, they broke apart. Shikamaru's hand slowly dropped from her cheek as he gazed into her beautiful, blue-green eyes for long moments. "Goodnight, Temari." And then he was gone.

* * *

*gochisosama means thank you for the meal


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I can't believe how many reviews that I've gotten even though I've been a horrible author, leaving you all with no updates for a while and when I do update, I have been posting short chapters. Anyways, you guys are amazing, and your reviews prod me to keep going even when I have no motivation, no free time and no internet. And for your awesomeness at reviewing, I now present my longest chapter ever for this story!

Disclaimer: Do we really have to go through this? If you don't know the drill already, consult previous disclaimers.

* * *

The puffy white clouds drifted across the sky as lazy as the Nara lying on his back, staring up at them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a bit of spiky blonde hair, and faintly smell the subtle scent that was all Temari's.

"What're you thinking, Shika?"

His eyes remained fixed on the sky above him. "How do you know that I'm thinking anything? Cloud watching doesn't require a great deal of thought."

Temari snorted. "First of all, I don't think that you ever stop thinking, and secondly, you're frowning slightly. What's wrong?"

He sighed, and when he didn't call her troublesome, Temari knew that something was on his mind. "When are you going to tell your brothers about me? When you go back to Suna? And what will become of us if you go back there?"

Temari thought for a moment. "To answer your first question, I was planning to include that tidbit in my next report tomorrow. Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous really, but hoping that they don't see the situation as me stealing you from them. If you became a permanent ambassador here, you wouldn't get to see them nearly as often. I know they tend to be protective of you, they might feel they can't protect you properly if you're here and they're in Suna. And we could hardly tell the Kazekage to move here if he doesn't want to let you go."

"Why don't we just talk to my brothers together? I was planning to go back to Suna briefly in person soon, why don't you come with me?"

"When are you planning on going back?"

"Probably next week. Got any plans?"

"Nope."

"Well, pick a day."

"You pick."

"I thought _I_ was supposed to be the troublesome one."

"You are. I'm just too lazy to pick a day."

Temari lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"You really are troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled, but Temari could tell that his heart wasn't his grumbling.

"And you really are lazy." She replied, a smile in her voice. "Are you going to lie here and watch the clouds all day?"

"It depends. Are you going to let me?"

"That also depends. What's in it for me?"

"Hmm. I'll take you out for ice cream tonight."

"It's a deal." Temari settled against him more snugly, her head resting on his arm, her side pressed against his.

A bee buzzed busily back and forth across the meadow, stopping at every flower that perfumed the air and the wind lazily pushed the clouds across the sky, rearranging them.

"Hey, Shika. Doesn't that cloud look like a deer?"

"Which cloud?"

"The one that looks like a deer." Temari enunciated slowly and clearly as if she was talking to someone very stupid.

"I see one that looks like a dragon, but no deer."

"There's no dragon. It's a deer."

"Dragon. It clearly has wings. Deer don't have wings."

"It's still a deer."

"Dragon."

"Deer."

"Dragon."

"Deer."

"Troublesome woman."

"Lazy man."

Quiet reigned for a few minutes before Temari broke it. "Hey, Shika. Doesn't that one look like dog?"

"It looks like a cat to me."

"Dog." She insisted.

Shikamaru groaned. "We're not starting this all over again, are we?"

"Not if you agree that it's a dog."

Sigh. "Fine. It's a dog."

"Actually I know it doesn't look like a dog. I just wanted to see if I could make you say that."

"Troublesome woman."

"Yep. So is it time for ice cream yet?"

"You said you'd let me stay here all day. The day isn't over yet."

"Fine. When the sun sets, we're going for ice cream."

"Hey, Temari. Doesn't that cloud look Kankuro with the hood with the pointy ears?"

"Yeah, it kinda does."

"You're not arguing with me?"

"Nah, it's too troublesome."

"Hey, that's my line."

"Too bad. It's mine now."

Sigh.

* * *

The sunset was a glory of pink and gold. As the last rays slipped behind the black horizon, Temari sat up. "Ice cream time. Get up, lazy."

"Hold your horses, I'm coming." Shikamaru accepted the hand she extended to help him up and didn't let go once he was standing.

They sat down at the table, their bowl of frozen goodness between them. "What's this called again?" Temari asked.

"It's called a banana split. You can have the first bite."

She paused with her spoon above the mountains of chocolate, strawberry and vanilla ice cream walled in by bananas and dripping with chocolate sauce. Her spoon plunged in, and she brought the frozen masterpiece to her mouth, and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is really good, Shika."

"Am I a genius or what?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "Whoever invented this is a genius."

"Yeah." Shikamaru had to agree as his spoon joined Temari's in the bowl.

* * *

As their spoons landed in the now-empty bowl, Shikamaru stood. "May I walk you home, pretty lady?"

Temari rolled her eyes. "_Such_ a gentleman."

Shikamaru smirked. "Always. So is that a yes?"

"You're the genius, you figure that out."

"It is a yes." His arm settled possessively around her waist as they left the ice cream shop. "After all, if I didn't walk you home, someone else might decide to, and I couldn't have that, could I?"

"You're feeling possessive tonight."

"Would you rather that I didn't care about you enough to mind if another man tried to steal your heart?"

"You know that's not what I mean. I kinda like. It makes me feel someone worth keeping and protecting."

Shikamaru's arm tightened around her waist. "You are someone worth keeping and protecting."

"Thanks, Shika."

"You're welcome."

When they reached Temari's place, she turned her face up for a kiss. And as Shikamaru kissed her goodnight, he could still taste the banana split on Temari's lips, making the kiss even sweeter.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Since I have gotten so many reviews, I have decided on a reward: I will write a fluffy one-shot that takes place after the conclusion of this story and post it. It will be called Shadow Puppets, and it will be posted the day after I finish this story (which still has more chapters to come, I'm not exactly sure how many, I have a general outline for this story, but I don't have every chapter planned out) anyways my point was don't go getting disappointed because you think from my author's note that the story is going to end really soon.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto, and I am not him. Therefore, I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Shikamaru watched from the doorway as his girlfriend barged into the Kazekage's office, tackling her little brother in a bear hug. When Gaara finally pried his sister loose, he held her at arm's length and inspected her carefully, finally saying "You look well."

"Oh, thanks for the extra-warm welcome!" Temari exclaimed sarcastically. "I'm glad all the time I spent trying to teach you social skills was so productive."

Gaara eyed her, a slight frown evident in the crease in his forehead between his non-existent eyebrows. "What should I have said?"

"How about hugging me back and saying 'Welcome home, Temari'?"

"I will try to remember that for next time." Gaara replied stiffly. "Now explain the Konoha ninja in the doorway. Is he your escort?"

Temari beckoned for Shikamaru to come into the office. "This is Shikamaru Nara, he has been acting as my escort in Konoha. He's also …" Temari grabbed his hand "my boyfriend."

Gaara's non-existent eyebrows plummeted in a deep frown, his blue-green eyes hardening and trying to drill their way into the Nara's head. "Explain."

Temari glared back at her brother, her hand maintaining its death grip on Shikamaru's hand. "I said he was my boyfriend. And I know that you know what the word 'boyfriend' means."

Kankuro barged in. "Temari! You're back! And what's this about a boyfriend?" Then he caught sight of Temari's grip on Shikamaru's hand, the leaf headband, and Gaara's death glare. Kankuro crossed his arms. "Somebody better start explaining."

Temari half-growled. "Meet Shikamaru Nara, my _boyfriend_, whether you like it or not."

"What makes you think you're good enough for my sister?" Kankuro demanded of Shikamaru.

The lazy Konoha ninja sighed. "I was chunin even before any one of you, I have a 200+ IQ, and have never failed a mission or lost a teammate. That, and Temari seems to think that I'm good enough for her, and I would hope that you would trust her judgment."

The silence stretched on, as Temari and Gaara locked glares and Shikamaru and Kankuro glared. The stalemate finally ended when Gaara spoke. "Temari, would you please leave. I want to talk to Shikamaru alone for a moment."

Temari glared at her brother for so long without replying that he began to wonder if she was even going to reply at all. She squeezed Shikamaru's hand before finally saying "If you so much as lay a finger on him, I'll make your life a living hell." She warned, and all of them knew that she meant her threat. Temari was downright scary when she was angry.

She slammed the door pointedly as she exited, though not before glaring daggers once more.

Gaara watched impassively as the door slammed. Shikamaru's lazy, half-lidded eyes remained on Gaara, correctly assuming that Kankuro wouldn't make a move without Gaara's permission or action first.

"Do you remember the chunin exams?" Gaara asked.

"Of course."

"Do you remember how I killed people? My sand would wrap around them, and close in on them, squishing them until they spurted out as a jelly."

"It was rather memorable." Shikamaru commented drily.

"If you break her heart, or hurt her in any way, that will be your fate, but excruciatingly slowly. I will squish you, one millimeter at a time. Do you want to help me figure out just how far I can squeeze someone before they implode?"

"No. I would never hurt Temari. I love her."

"You will regret it if you do. I will make sure of that."

"As will I." Kankuro added.

"Noted." When the Subaku brothers just continued staring at him, Shikamaru sighed. "Are we done here, because Temari promised me a tour of Suna…"

Gaara glared once more. "Dismissed."

Shikamaru wandered out of the office, looking like he hadn't a care in the world. He wasn't going to let Temari's brothers scare him out of loving her.

Temari practically pounced on him in the hallway. "How did it go?"

He shrugged. "About as expected. They warned me that they would kill me very slowly and painfully if I ever hurt you or broke your heart."

Temari made a face and muttered "overprotective brothers"

"They're just trying to look out for you."

Temari gave him a strange look. "Now you're defending the ones who just threatened to kill you. I always knew that you were a strange one."

Shikamaru shrugged again. "I'm trying not to create a rift in your family. It's too troublesome."

Temari laughed. "Now there's the Shika I know. Everything's just too troublesome, isn't it?"

"Yep."

* * *

A/N: That wasn't a very happy, fluffy chapter, and not much dialogue between our favorite couple, but a necessary chapter. And I like the idea of Gaara and Kankuro being super overprotective. But don't worry, the fluff is not gone forever. It will be back.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I think you know by now that I do not own the Naruto franchise, Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara… and anything except the idea for this story. And many awesome reviews.

* * *

Shikamaru sank to the ground, feet tucked under his knees, fingertips pressed together, eyes closed, thinking. Today was the twenty-first of August. That meant that there were only two days until the twenty-third, also known as Temari's birthday. And the genius was drawing a blank on what to get his prickly girlfriend. It had to be something special. The seconds ticked away, the shadows shortening until the sun reached its peak and began to sink again, lengthening the shadows again. As the sun was about to slip behind the horizon, Shikamaru's eyelids snapped open. He knew what he had to do, but he had to hurry. He stood, exiting the building quickly and quietly, heading for the market. The shops were beginning to close for the night, and he grabbed the arm of the owner of a specialty weapons shop as he tried to leave. "I would like a specialty order ready by the evening of the twenty-third."

The man, who had been frowning at the late customer, suddenly smiled, thinking of what he could charge for a rush-order specialty item. "What would you like, sir?"

Heads bent over a piece of paper, Shikamaru and the owner plotted their strategy to perfection. And when the Konoha ninja counted his coins into the other man's hand, he broke into a grin. "Thank you for your order, sir."

"Thank _you_. It would be too troublesome if my girlfriend started beating me with her fan because I didn't get her a good enough birthday present."

Recognition suddenly dawned on the man's face. "By any chance is your girlfriend Temari Subaku?"

"Yeah. You know her?"

"Temari is famed throughout all of Suna for her temper and her skills with her fan. I wish you luck. And if she doesn't like the present, I didn't make it, okay?"

Shikamaru winked. "It would be too troublesome to remember your name."

The vender smiled in relief. "Thank you."

* * *

The minute Shikamaru got back, Temari pounced on him. "Where were you all day?"

"I was out." He responded helpfully.

Temari smiled smugly. "You were out getting me a birthday present, weren't you?"

"I never said that."

"Then tell me to my face 'I wasn't out getting you a birthday present.' Are you going to lie to me?"

Sigh. "You really are troublesome."

"I knew it!" Temari grinned. "So, what did you get me?"

"Uh-uh. Not telling."

"Please, Shika?"

"You'll find out in two days on your birthday."

Temari pouted. "Aww. You're no fun."

Shikamaru placed his finger beneath her chin, raising it to look at him. "Pouting doesn't really suit you."

"Then fix it."

Shikamaru smirked. "Your wish is my command." He leaned his head down, gently caressing her lips with his in apology. She resisted first, but couldn't hold out forever. When Shikamaru placed his hands on her hips and drew her closer, she began kissing him back, his refusal to tell her what her gift was forgiven. When they finally broke the kiss for air, Shikamaru's smirk returned. "I fixed your pout."

"Yes you did."

"I love you, Temari."

"I love you, too."

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me for this chapter being so short, I didn't really want to include the scenes from Temari's birthday in this chapter, and I couldn't think of anything else to add. I have a presentation and report due tomorrow, so I didn't have much time for this chapter. Sorry. I promise that the next chapter will be longer and fluffy.


	21. Chapter 21

Happy Birthday Temari!

Disclaimer: I'm not repeating it for the twenty-first time this story. If you really want to read a disclaimer, you can find one in just about every chapter of every story on fanfiction.

* * *

When Temari rose, wandering out of her room and heading down the hallway, rubbing sleep from her eyes, she was greeted by a pair of arms encircling her waist from behind. A kiss was placed on the back of her neck, and a whispered "Happy birthday, Temari" reached her ear.

"Mhmm." She turned in his hold to embrace him back. "Thanks, Shika."

He kissed the tip of her nose. "You look cute when you're sleepy."

"Does that mean I'm not cute when I'm awake?" she asked in mock-horror.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You know that's not what I meant. You're always cute, and I wouldn't trade you for anybody."

Temari nuzzled his shoulder with her nose. "I wouldn't trade you in, either."

After a few minutes of cuddling, Temari reluctantly broke away. "I suppose I had better get ready. I've got a meeting today."

"They couldn't even give you your birthday off?"

She shrugged. "An ambassador's work is never done." She wasn't going to tell him why this meeting was special. She didn't want to get his hopes up if it didn't work out.

A few minutes after she left, Shikamaru opened the door; he needed to pick up a few things. Or maybe more than just a few things, he decided, looking at the list in his hand:

Sugar

Flour

Eggs

Butter

Vanilla

Baking powder

Milk

Salt

Flowers

Necklace

He headed first for the specialty weapons store. Even though it was still early in the morning, the shop was already doing good business, and Shikamaru had to wait a few minutes in line, trying not to fall asleep in boredom. When he finally reached the counter, the owner pulled out a small box, and Shikamaru opened it, examining the necklace carefully from all angles. Satisfied, he tucked it in his pocket and headed for the market, choosing groceries almost mechanically. When he finished buying the ingredients for the cake, he realized that he didn't have any hands free to carry flowers in. He would have to go back, drop the groceries off, and come back for the flowers. What a drag.

Returning with the flowers, he set them carefully on the table before taking out a cookbook. It couldn't be that hard to bake a cake, could it? There were only six steps. Confidently, he read the first instruction: In a medium bowl, cream together the sugar and butter. Cream, how did that work as a verb? It must mean mix sugar, butter and cream together, Shikamaru decided. But it didn't say how much cream to add, so Shikamaru poured it in the bowl until it formed a moat around the mountain of sugar and butter in the middle.

Okay, so step two: Beat in the eggs, one at a time. Beat the eggs. What did that mean, exactly? He finally decided he would just attack the eggs with a spoon for a while. But he didn't crack the eggs first. How was he supposed to know to do so? It didn't way anywhere in the directions to remove the eggshells first.

So on to step three: then stir in the vanilla. That he could do. But what did tsp. stand for? Shrugging, Shikamaru poured the whole bottle in.

Step four: Combine flour, salt and baking powder, add to the creamed mixture and mix well. There was the stupid tsp. abbreviation next to the baking powder. He decided to add about 1 vanilla bottle's worth of baking powder, then the powder would be proportional to the vanilla.

Okay, final step before baking: stir in milk and pour batter into pan. The mixture looked kind of funny when he was done, but he shrugged it off. He didn't bake cakes normally, so maybe this was what cake batter was supposed to look like.

Finally: Bake for 25 minutes. He slid the pan into the oven and sat back to wait. His eyelids slid closed, ever so slowly …

* * *

Temari's going to get quite the birthday surprise. I will try to get the other half of the birthday excitement up tomorrow.


	22. Chapter 22

Dayquil, I dedicate this chapter to you. Without you, I would be too miserable to write.

Disclaimer: If anyone out there thinks I'm Masashi Kishimoto, go get your head checked. If I was, then I'd have to go to a lot of meetings, and that would be just too troublesome. So I don't own Naruto.

* * *

When Temari opened the door, her nose was assaulted by an acrid smell coming from the kitchen and her ears were assaulted by the fire alarm. Uh oh. Eyes narrowing, she pulled out her fan, blasting the smoke away as she marched to the kitchen where she yelled "Baka!" to her boyfriend, who was currently opening windows.

"Um, I can explain."

She tapped her foot. "Please do."

"I tried to bake a cake."

Temari's eyes widened. "That … lump … you burned … It was supposed to be a cake?" She stared in disbelief at the charred blob. The lumpy mixture had risen and poured over the sides of the pan, dripping down to burn.

"Uh, yeah."

Temari shook her head in disbelief. "Clean the kitchen, then I'll show you how to make one properly."

It had been troublesome to clean the kitchen, but Shikamaru couldn't mind too much, not when Temari's hand was wrapped around his that was gripping the spoon as they stirred. And the batter he was currently licking off the spoon tasted pretty good. Of course, he wasn't thrilled when she acted like he was an idiot for not knowing what tsp. stood for, or knowing to remove the eggshells, then falling asleep while the cake baked.

And as she pulled the second cake out of the oven, Shikamaru had to admit that it looked infinitely better than his, but it was the thought that counted, right?

Of course, the flowers that he had gotten had been a little wilted by the smoke, but it was the thought that counted, right?

As they finished the cake, he pulled out his trump card, the only present that hadn't gotten ruined by the failed cake. He offered the small wrapped box to Temari. She pulled off the paper and opened the box. Confused, she stared at the small fan pendant and chain. "But the box says 'Toshiro and Sons.' That store makes weapons, not jewelry."

"Who says it can't be both?"

Looking closely at the pendant, Temari found a tiny switch, and pressing it, a needle shot out.

"You can dip the needle in any poison." Shikamaru explained as he fastened the chain around her neck. "This way, you'll always have a weapon, even if the enemy thinks he's taken them all."

"Thank you." Temari whispered in his ear, embracing him tightly.

"Happy Birthday, Temari."

"I'll even forgive you for ruining the cake and wilting the flowers."

"Hey, it's the thought that counts, right? And we made another cake, which came out pretty good."

"I still can't believe that a genius like you couldn't even figure out how to bake a cake properly."

"You're never going to let me live that one down, are you, you troublesome woman?"

"How about I let you forget about it when you stop being lazy? Being lazy is what got you in trouble in the first place. If you hadn't fallen asleep while it was baking, at least it wouldn't have set off the smoke alarm." But Shikamaru knew she wasn't really annoyed at him. She wouldn't be nuzzling his neck with her nose as they held each other if she was mad.

He sighed and held her, pressing his lips against the top of her head. "I love you, Temari."

"I love you too, even if you can't bake a cake."

And everything was once again right with his world. Now if only they could stay like this forever.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Too fluffy for too long … brain overload … must insert drama … don't kill me, please … I promise an eventual happy ending

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not an American college student

* * *

Stretching, Temari rose, wandering into the kitchen in her pajamas. Shikamaru was already there, brewing tea, one of the few kitchen tasks she trusted him with. She still hadn't forgotten the Cake Incident, as she had dubbed it, and afterwords, she had banned him from cooking. Half asleep, she grabbed a frying pan and plonked it down on the stove. Mechanically she marched to the refrigerator, eyes only half open, pulling out a carton of eggs, turning back to the stove. Shikamaru watched in amusement. "You're not really awake, are you?"

"No duh, you idiot. You know I'm not a morning person." She grumbled.

"I noticed. Cracking eggs works better if you actually have your eyes open." Opening her eyes, Temari realized that the egg was running all over the burner rather than the pan. Sighing, she moved to clean it up.

Shikamaru frowned. Something was up. Temari wasn't a morning person, but normally it wasn't this bad, and she would have snapped at him for making fun of her. Something was wrong. Moving next to her, he extended his arm, placing the back of his hand on her forehead. "Are you alright? You don't feel feverish."

"I'm fine. It's nothing." She walked away from him towards the sink.

Shikamaru's frown deepened. Obviously there was something troubling her, and if she wouldn't tell him, he would just to have to figure it out on his own. Normally he wouldn't think of spying on his girlfriend, but it seemed justified in this case.

Shikamaru wandered down the streets of Suna, hands stuffed deep into his pockets, looking to the casual observer like he hadn't a care in the world. In truth, he was busy planning how to break into the council room without being detected. He had his suspicions that whatever was troubling Temari was related to the meetings. If he could only hear what was going on. Of course, he was a Konoha ninja, and spying on the meetings of the council of Suna would probably ignite an international incident, so he would just have to make sure he wasn't going to get caught. Easier said than done.

Luckily, he was a genius. Okay, so even geniuses had their limits. And so he was, sitting on the toilet in the bathroom, using his shadow to maneuver a transmitter through the air vents toward the meeting room.

Finally the microphone reached its destination and Shikamaru could hear the conversation. "… Temari. You forget your place." That cold voice he recognized as Gaara's. "You are a ninja of Suna. You will be assigned wherever you are needed. You have no say in this any more than any other ninja. I will not be treating you any different because you are my sister."

"Other ninja can sometimes request mission, and decline ones that they don't like. And extending my mission as ambassador to Konoha is a logical next step. I think this is personal for you." Temari challenged. "You don't want me to move away, and you don't trust Shika."

"How do you expect us to trust him? I have only spoken with him for an hour."

"And whose fault is that? He's been here for almost a week! If you want to trust him, then get to know him! And threatening him doesn't count as getting to know him!"

"Are you ordering the Kazekage?"

"No." Temari spat out. "I'm ordering my stupid little brother to stop throwing a tantrum and just get to know my boyfriend. This has nothing to do with you being the Kazekage. You're acting like this because you're my overprotective brother. And as your older sister, I'm telling you to get a move on or I'll kick your ass from here into next week!"

"And as Kazekage, I could press charges against you for insubordination."

"And I could always _accidently_ let slip …." As much as Shikamaru strained to hear, he couldn't catch what Temari threatened to reveal when her voice dropped to a whisper. But whatever she had threatened, it seemed to have worked.

"I … will talk to your boyfriend." Gaara ground out, reluctantly.

"Good." Shikamaru could hear the satisfied smirk in her voice.

Seeing as the argument seemed to be finished, Shikamaru hurriedly withdrew his shadow and the microphone. It would be bad if Gaara decided he had to go to the bathroom and found him spying. Making his escape back to his housing, his one thought was '_Lucky me. I get to talk to a pissed off Gaara who is being blackmailed into talking with me. That's going to be a fun conversation.'_


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I have never owned Naruto. I do not own Naruto. I'm sure that I'll never own Naruto. I make no money off of this. So don't sue me.

* * *

**Knock. Knock. **

Shikamaru stumbled for the door. As much as he teased Temari yesterday for not being a morning person, he wasn't much better. And who would be knocking on his door at this hour of the morning? Was it too much to ask to be allowed to sleep?

Apparently he wasn't answering the door quickly enough, because the knocking started up again with renewed vigor. **KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.**

He yawned. "Hold your horses. I'm coming." Shikamaru grumbled as he wrenched the door open grumpily.

The sight that he beheld woke him up immediately. For behind the door was none other than Gaara, Kazekage of Suna and overprotective brother of his girlfriend. A Gaara that looked annoyed already. Shikamaru was very aware of his appearance: he had just gotten up, so his hair was down and a mess, and he was wearing loose black sleeping pants and a grey T-shirt. "Would you like to come in, Subaku-sama?" A little extra formality couldn't hurt.

Gaara's light blue eyes remained hard. "I would."

Shikamaru stepped back from the door, allowing the Kazekage to enter. "Would you like some tea?"

"No."

Awkwardly, Shikamaru followed him into the living room, where Gaara settled himself in a chair as if he owned the place, which Shikamaru realized, he did own. Shikamaru was just a guest as he visited Suna.

"You are dating my sister."

"Yes."

"What are your intentions?"

Shikamaru thought for a minute. He had a feeling that if he answered this question wrong, Gaara would do everything in his power to keep them apart. "I love Temari. I want to make her happy."

"Would you give your life for her?"

"Yes."

"How many missions have you completed?"

"Twenty-seven D-rank, thirty-one C-rank, forty-eight B-rank, and fifteen A-rank."

"And how many missions have you failed to complete?"

"None."

"None?" Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow.

"I haven't failed any, but I have had the mission changed or canceled in progress."

"How do you fight?"

"My clan's technique involves the shadow, which can be used to immobilize, control or pierce an opponent. My strength lies in strategizing and anticipating an opponent's actions."

"Hmm. Have you had sex with my sister?"

"What?" Shikamaru was expecting more questions about his shinobi career instead of that question.

"I said 'Have you had sex with my sister.'" Gaara repeated, enunciating each word slowly and clearly, like he would for someone who was very stupid.

"No."

"Don't. Temari will not be having sex until she is married."

Shikamaru wondered if Gaara had shared this tidbit with his sister, but since Gaara was still alive, Shikamaru was guessing that he hadn't.

"Did you buy her that fan pendant that she is wearing?"

"Yes. It has a hidden switch that releases a tiny needle that can be dipped in poison."

"So the necklace is really a weapon."

"It is both a necklace and a weapon."

"Did you get it for her birthday?"

"Yes."

"How long have the two of you been together?"

"About five months."

"Do you not remember the day?"

"It is just a question of when you count the relationship as having started: the first time we kissed, or the first date."

"You kissed her before the first date?" Gaara's voice was icy.

"Technically, she kissed me."

"But you kissed back."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because she's beautiful, and funny and smart and I liked her."

"You said 'liked.' Do you not like her anymore?"

"I don't just like her any more. I love her."

"Do you plan on marrying Temari?"

"If she wants to marry me."

"Do you want children?"

"They are a possibility. I would have to discuss that with Temari."

"Have you dated other people in the past?"

"Yes, but none as seriously as Temari."

"Remember that if you break Temari's heart, I will kill you." And with one last glare, Gaara stood and dismissed himself as quickly as he had appeared.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Over 100 reviews! Thanks y'all! This is a first for me.

Disclaimer: Who needs to own Naruto? I have reviews instead!

* * *

Temari rested her elbows on the edge of the desk, leaning over the papers strewn on it, interrupting her brother's view of them so that she could be sure she had his undivided attention. "Did you interrogate him?"

"Did I interrogate whom?" Gaara enquired, trying to read the paper around his sister's head. This earned him a light smack on the head.

"You know who I'm talking about. Did you talk to Shikamaru?"

"Yes."

"And…?"

"And what?"

Smack. "And how did it go?"

"It went as expected."

"Does that mean you have reconsidered?"

Sighing, Gaara wrenched his focus away from the papers and turned his full attention on his sister. "Are you sure that this is what you really want?"

"Yes. I want to resume being the ambassador to Konoha. And if after my two year appointment I decide I've had enough, I'll come back. But if there's still work to be done and I want to stay, I will ask for a permanent appointment. Please, Gaara. Let me go."

"Are you sure about Shikamaru?"

"Yes." Temari locked gazes with her brother, trying to convey her sincerity. "You can't keep me here forever. I have to try being Temari, not just 'the Kazekage's sister.'"

"If you're sure …" Gaara sighed in defeat.

Temari threw her arms around her brother's neck. "Thanks, Gaara" she whispered in his ear.

Gaara drew back. "You will come visit." His sentence was an unwavering command.

"Of course I'll come visit. Being an ambassador means a fair amount of travel between the two countries. Don't worry, you don't get rid of me that easily."

"I had no intention to try and get rid of you."

"It was a joke."

"Oh."

"Don't turn into a socially awkward hermit while I'm gone."

"I will try not to, though I doubt Kankuro would let me."

"Good for him. Maybe if you keep trying to be social, you'll find someone that you like."

"There are several people that I like."

"I meant 'like' as in romantic attraction."

"Oh. I see. You mean you hope that I find someone that I like in the same way that you like Shikamaru."

"Exactly."

"Temari, if it doesn't work out with him, you always have a home here." And the unspoken promise was that Shikamaru would probably be seriously maimed, if not dead.

"Aww, thanks, Gaara." Temari hugged her overprotective little brother once more. "Well … I'd probably better head out. Shika's waiting for me, and I guess I need to start packing."

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" a lazy voice asked.

"I know, it's going to be _so_ troublesome to help me move my stuff to Konoha, but aren't I worth it?"

Sigh. "Fishing for compliments doesn't suit you. Of course I think you're worth it. If I didn't, I would be somewhere else, probably taking a nap."

"Poor Shika. You've gotten a lot less naps, haven't you?"

"Yeah. I would have to fall for the one woman who is more troublesome than my mother, wouldn't I?"

"Yeah. And I would have to fall for Konoha's laziest ninja, wouldn't I?"

"Yep." They gathered up her belongings and stopped at the gate so that Temari could look back at the Village Hidden in Leaves. "So, did you say good-bye to your family?"

"Yeah. They weren't really happy about me going."

"That should have been expected. They're your brothers. Your overprotective brothers. I'd be surprised if there were no assurances that if I screwed up, they'd kill me."

"There were those, of course."

"I guess I'll have to make sure I don't screw up with you, then."

"You should do that. I wouldn't want to date a dead body."

"And I like being alive. But at least they let you go."

"I'm glad they did. But I'm going to miss them…" her voice trailed away.

Shikamaru put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Even if you're apart, they'll always be there for you. And I'll be here for you in Konoha."

"Always?"

"Always." Shikamaru promised, holding her close. "Always and forever."

* * *

Two years later, Temari's mission as ambassador to Konoha was renewed. Permanently. And while the couple was celebrating, Shikamaru reminded her. "I promised that I would be here for you, always and forever. Will you marry me, Temari?"

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the story. If you liked it, drop me a review to tell me what I did well. Constructive criticism is also appreciated. If there's something I can improve, please let me know.

Also, I will publish a one-shot tomorrow called Shadow Puppets that can be viewed as taking place after this story or a stand-alone.


End file.
